Hotspot and Jake's Big Adventure - A Fear Of Victory
I am sure you all know General Mills Toons, and I'm also sure you all know Hotspot the Dog. Why am I saying this? Because, there was a crossover film entitled "Hotspot and Jake's Big Adventure". it also featured a new character/villain named MegaTon. He gives up trying to fight Jake and Hotspot at the end and there's a reason why. In reality, Jake and Hotspot are demons, along with their friends who are also demons. They were made to torment MegaTon, and that is because MegaTon is in hell. I have a friend, who isn't very fond of any thing Hotspot and Jake related. He also makes burnt discs, which I take of granted of, and also ask him to make copies of every single General Mills Toons episode. One day, I asked him to burn a copy of the Hotspot and Jake's Big Adventure movie, he said Yes and went back into his room onto his computer. Hours had pasted and I hadn't seen him in days, and decided to visit his house. His town was completely empty, the trees had become dull and dead, the plants were lifeless. I walked into his house, which was empty, his body wasn't even there - except for a CD case for computers and a note, the note read: "I am sorry for doing this, John, there was no other way I can say it '' ''but I am dying from an unknown illness, please whatever you do - do not watch the damn video!!!" I ignored his warning and decided to watch some good ol' fashion Hotspot and Jake. I inserted the disc into the DVD player, and it played with the normal intro. You know, with Jake and Hotspot, chasing down Migma AKA MegaTon. Well, it just stays there, and Migma points a gun at Jake and fires. Jake dodges the bullets, but Hotspot seems to not dodge them and kept running away, Jake calls Hotspot back. "I am not a dog, well I am, but I am smarter!" '' "''I know that bro, but Migma has done some dark things, and your being a '''COWARD!" Migma, then, gets a chance to fire at Hotspot. Hotspot blows up in flames, screaming and wailing "WAIT YOUR TURN" in a demonic low pitched voice. Jake witnesses this murderous act, he continues to run away and says I guess I am a coward too, but I would love Migma to turn back into a kid again ''and runs off into the light of the morning sun. It cuts to a scene where Orange is telling his kids the story of Romeo and Juliet, but he says different things than usual. ''Romeo loved Juliet, but they couldn't be together. They got ratted out, and then Tybalt killed Juliet by raping her. Romeo was heartbroken and decided to kill Tybalt. Romeo raped and murdered the Prince, and was banished... THEN MOTHERFUCKING JULIET'S GHOST WAS SUMMONED BACK BY SATAN. The kids start to cry and Orange tries to calm them down in a funny way, which brightens up the mood slightly. Jake and Hotspot run into Orange's room, which makes Orange complain, Jake grabs the book Orange is reading and makes a weird face. Jake asks Orange, what the fuck are they reading, and tells him to read the alternate Romeo and Juliet. Orange switches the books, so the kids never know, and reads them the good version. Tricks and Chip walk in, with blank expressions, and walk back out. Jake looks at them in a confused manor, he also asks Hotspot why Romeo raped Juliet. Hotspot didn't reply, he walked out. Jake realized Hotspot - he read the book. Jake grabs the book and throws the book into the fire, burning it. Migma is still running, Hotspot is still burning, Jake is still being fired at. It meant that scene was from earlier, strange, must have been my friend's version of the movie. Jake grabs the gun and sings a creepy tune. Juliet's ghost took Romeo's soul, and ate it, SHE ATE IT! '' ''Oh, how I wish you were a kid, I will make you NORMAL!!! Jake pulls the trigger and fires at Migma. and there he was, young Migma. Oh, how I have a fear of victory, my sweet...sweet Jake Oh, how you a demon, and I am your demon queen. Goodbye, Jake, I will miss...you........ Migma was dead, but his ego MegaTon ''wasn't. I found out this wasn't made by my friend, it was a original version of the movie, produced and only shown in some countries. ''Migma, oh my sweet Migma, I will love you to the end............. You bright red eyes - there glowing like a star ''Goodbye my sweet...sweet Migma, and hello '''MegaTon.......'' Category:General Mills Category:Movies & TV Category:Death Category:Insanity